Clancer (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Clancer was a Su-Matoran who was in the Matoran Military Force, and later became a Toa of Plasma in the Misplaced Alternate Universe. He also joined the Toa Metru after his transformation. History Early Life Clancer started his life on Spherus Magna where he aided in the construction of The Great Spirit Robot. After its completion Clancer moved to the island of Jemani Nui. Life in Jemani Nui In Jemani Nui Clancer was a weaponsmith and constructed weapons for his fellow villagers. There he befriended a vo-matoran Rahni and the two became inseparable. Clancer also befriended the Rahkshi Creatures known as Chearman, Jeb, and Sugi. Clancer was not intimidated by their appearances like his fellow villagers and helped in trades between the neighboring village that his new friends were in. Clancer was present when Toa Teliko came to Their village and gave Toa Stones to Zepharious, Bomonga, Ballium, Davian, and Arlana. He witnessed the creation of the Toa Jemani and Toa Teliko become turaga. Clancer was also present when Davion killed one of his fellow toa brothers and witnessed Bomonga and Zeparious defeat the former toa. Around this time Zepharious became good friends Clancer and Rahni. Clancer also befriended Molten when he became the villages guardian when Zeparious left for adventure. Brotherhood Invasion When the Brotherhood of Makuta Invaded Jemani-Nui after the Great Cataclysm. Rahni and Clancer where on a hunting expedition away from their village when it was under attack and when they arrived back it was full of corpse. The two saddened matoran ventured North to find a new home assuming they were the only survivors of their village. A few months later Clancer and Rahni were ambushed by a three rakhshi and would have been killed if Toa Iruini and Toa Bomonga had not intervened and slayed the beasts with the help of the two matoran. the two matoran were rejoiced to see their old friend Bomonga again and left with the Toa Hagah to Metru Nui. Life in Metru-Nui Clancer continues his work of crafting weapons in Ta-Metru and had a lot of pride in his work. This kept his mind occupied from the horrors of seeing his fellow villagers in Jemani Nui killed and his original village destroyed. When Toa Orde came to Metru Nui seeking assistance, Clancer and Rahni joined his strike force to reawaken the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. Battle of Karda Nui Not much is known on what happened to Clancer during the Battle of Karda Nui other tean the fact that when the battle was over he retreated to Metru-Nui with all of the other survivors. Returning to Metru-Nui When Clancer returned to Metru-Nui, he and Rahni joined the Matoran Military Force created by Pokall. While on patrol on day with Rahni, the two matoran apprehended their former friend Zepharious after the Toa of Sonics surrendered himself to his former friends. The Group heard an explosion at the coliseum and Zepharius broke out of his cuffs and ran towards the mess. Later when Claner arrived at the colicum with Rahni they witnessed Toa Tehutti decapitae Makta Daraxian and Toa Nuhrii burn the Makuta's antidermis. Clancer and Rahni assisted Kongu in coffing and arresting Zeparious again. The Great Temple Clancer, along with Rahni, Pez, and Kongu, were summoned to the Great Temple by Toa Iruini and given Toa Stones. The four Matoran became Toa as Iruini became a Turaga. The four new Toa joined toe Toa Metru and Turaga Iruini joined the Turaga Council. Zepharious' Trial Clancer was present during Zeparious' trial and was unsure if Zeparious should be forgiven for his crimes. Due to the fact Iruini would have been killed by Makuta Daraxian without Zeparious' intervention. Zepharous explained that when his island Jemani-Nui was destroyed and saw no survivors he went down a dark path and became a mercenary to get rid of all the makuta and troublesome beings in the Matoran Universe. But when he saw that Rahni and Clancer, two matoran from his original village were still alive all of the horrible things he did flooded him at once and that's when he decided to turn himself in. Then the coliseum was attacked by a makuta and he had to break out of his cuffs and help defeat the makuta. After that he surrendered himself to authorities. Zeparious said he wanted to make amends for his past mistakes and help train the new batch of toa. Although Turaga Lhikan was sceptical due to Zepharious assassinating a Toa Mangai Kotah the council agreed to add him to the Toa Metru but he must follow Toa code. Clancer later sympathized with Zeparious after the trial due to Clancer being traumatized by the horrific events that unfolded on Jemani Nui too. Change of Leadership Due to Toa Ehrye losing his life, Toa Vhisola being in a coma, believing Toa Orkahm to be dead, and Ahkmou betraying his former teammates, Toa Nuhrii fell into a depression. He resigned as leader of the Toa Metru and Pouks took over. Toa Jaller was made deputy of the team after the change in leadership. Clancer was present when Toa Nuhrii, Toa Tehutti were promoted to Elite Clad Toa and givin silver Kanohi. Arrival of The Toa Mata Shortly after the change in leadership six Toa arrived on the border of Ga-Metru. The toa were Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka. The new toa had no memory of their past and were enlisted into the ever growing Toa Metru team. They were trained by the Veteran members of the the Toa Metru anongside Rahni, Clancer, Pez, and Kongu. Around the time the toa mata Came to the island a toa of light named Tollubo joined the Toa Metru as well and helped train the new Toa Metru. Invasion of Po-Metru A few months later The Brotherhood of Makuta sent a full scale invasion force to Po-Metru led by Shadow Ahkmou. During the invasion Tahu and Gruru were overwhelmed defending the area and were never heard from again. The remaining Toa were forced to fall back with as many civilian survivors as possible. The Turaga Council issued a full scale evacuation of Po-metru. During this time the toa had doubts about the Toa code do to them following it many matoran where killed. Abilities and Traits As a Su-Matoran Clacer had a miniscule amount of control over the Element of Plasma. He also was very resistant to heat, even more than Ta-Matoran, and his eyes have protection against bright light. As a Toa of Plasma Clancer could Create, absorb, and control plasma. He could create concentrated beams of plasma and use plasma to melt any target. Clancer is known for being gullible and very talkative. Clancer was very curious and often annoyed his fellow Toa. Clancer is Brave and very reasonable although he is a bit over dramatic. Clancer had a brother sister relationship with Rahni even before becoming Toa. Mask and Tools Clancer wore a Volitak ,the kanohi of stealth, that made him almost invisible and while activated you could not hear him. Clancer's Plasma Spike made it easier for him to access his elemental powers. It could melt through almost any object. Forms Appearances * Eternal Wounds * The Last Battle of Po-Metru * Kongu's Adventure * Island of Life Trivia * Clancer is named after a Native American called "Cloud Dancer" from the television show Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman. * Clancer was originally a Toa of Ice but the idea was scrapped due to acting nothing like a Ko-matoran and already having Kopaka as a Toa of Ice on the Toa Metru team. Also people may have got him confused with a toa version of Mazeka. Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe Category:Self-MOCs Category:Su-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Plasma Category:Toa of Plasma Category:Toa Metru Category:Matoran Military Force